<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the taste of serenity and sea water. by starryline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479009">the taste of serenity and sea water.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline'>starryline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, king!nayuta, merman!ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayuta was familiar to war and conflict, yet this proud king seem to have tread unfamiliar waters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the taste of serenity and sea water.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/96617/gifts">96617</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one word to describe the emotion that plagues him right now, it would be lost. Such a feeling was a stranger to Asahi Nayuta; this was the first time he understood of it, as the vast sea right in front of him would be a painful reminder of this reality.</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta had always known where to go, and how he'd move there from the current position where he stands. The former remains the same, as much as how his feelings and motivation didn’t fail to cease—the king still had the fire burning inside him... yet, what can he do, stranded on an island he had no idea where? No matter how much he pondered with the said question, the thoughts would only go in circles, never to arrive at a proper conclusion. He could only imagine how much of a disgrace he is as a king.</p><p> </p><p>That was right—he may have lost the crown that signifies his royalty, Nayuta’s will and determination is that of a ruler’s, and he had an ambition ahead of him: conquer the world. All was well with his plans; the kingdom of Gyroaxia made their name known, and he waves their banner high and proud with each victory they have earned throughout the wars they waged. Nayuta was smart and cunning, allowing him to reach far and wide as former reigning kingdoms are now nothing more than mere dirt under his feet. He carried such weight, with chaos following him wherever he went. He bowed down to no one, and so fate decided to test him one night.</p><p> </p><p>Hence, he is now here where he is, in a place he knows where not, with no idea how to continue forth. A sigh left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t used to a tranquil sight, as his heart’s usual rhythm would match that of the fast-paced tension that surrounded him. Someone like him didn’t belong in the scene that unfolded in his eyes; the calm of the sea crashing gently in forms of waves, his feet dangling by the edge of the rock he sits on. The moon reflected light, showcasing itself as the most prominent feature among the blanket of stars. Faint reverberations of the water soothed his troubled mind.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be here—no—he should be onwards to the next continent for him to take over once more. Nayuta had the world ahead of him, yet for once, he found himself helpless. He expected Kenta, his adviser, to have found him by then, though it seemed even the other had encountered a bit of a problem. All he could do, as much as he hated it, is wait.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, as he thought about it, this outcome isn’t probably too bad... it could’ve gone worse that ni—</p><p> </p><p>“Nayuta-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>A faint, yet sweet voice called out. With the way it rings like honey in his ears, the king could recognize it a mile away.</p><p> </p><p>His sharp eyes searched for the source of the call, until he could make out movement from the water. Normally, anyone would be cautious to see it, but he had encountered it one too many times to know what was gonna happen next.</p><p> </p><p>In no time, the figure of a human emerged from the water, ever-so gracefully. Droplets of water splashed towards his general direction; an arm shielded him from that but that and a shut eye was not enough to stop him from viewing the other; wavy, shaggy blue hair that looked soft to the touch, deep blue scales that adorned his body, much like the tail of which its vibrance is highlighted by the reflection of moonlight. The being that is now before Nayuta greets him with eyes as luminous as amethysts as he speaks yet again,</p><p> </p><p>“Nayuta-kun! You came to visit again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch,” a brief response barely costing a breath. Then again, that was the usual response the other would receive, and either way, it brought a smile to the merman’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I can meet you again tonight.” He chimed.</p><p> </p><p>Yet again, there was not much of a response; apart from when he arrived, the king would barely even talk to his newly-arrived companion. He simply stayed in his current position: one leg folded, the other suspended by the rock under him, left arm placed on his knee, and eyes fixed on the horizon beyond reach.</p><p> </p><p>What seemed like a painful scene to see, with nothing but an air of silence between them, and the lack of any form of contact, is, however, bringing both parties the sense of comfort that they shared with each time they encounter each other like this. There was something about each other’s presence that they both enjoyed, as much as one of them wouldn’t dare admit. Even if he did, not even he can find a good explanation why, but one thing was sure:</p><p> </p><p>He was at least grateful he was there that night.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” The other hummed suddenly, as Nayuta curiously turned his head before he could even realize. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s nothing,” He muttered, pulling his gaze as quick as he offered it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh...” The merman whined sadly, “your face looks pained, though. It’s alright; you can tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren...” He spoke with a bit of a growl, eyes shutting themselves closed. Ah, he called him, too. That was a rare thing; the other knew that well, and ceased his persistence for a quick second.</p><p> </p><p>“...Then, let me hold your hand like this, at least.” The other climbed a bit further, his hands reaching out to take his own. The other would’ve retracted his hands, yet he could simply flinch until he ended frozen, allowing Ren to do as he pleased. “See! That’s much better, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whateve— h-hey! Quit splashing your tail around like that!” Nayuta raised, shielding himself from the water that hit him as the other excitedly waved his tail about.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, s-sorry! I’m just a bit too happy, is all...”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, the king clicked his tongue, but that was the most of his retaliation. With the way Ren pleaded, there was no way he could bring himself to say no; it frustrated him...</p><p> </p><p>...but the comforting feeling of the other’s hand made up for it, anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Odd, Nayuta thought. He wasn’t normally this way. He was more used being in the midst of a pandemonium, with him as the cause of uproar. He was used to ensuing fights and madness, seeing everything unfold the way he had planned. He was a slave of his own pride; subjected to this desire to conquer, he couldn’t stop to wish he was out there. Here he is, however, in a situation he wasn’t used to, as this feeling of quietude that washed over him. Never had he known of such until he met Ren, whose presence brought him a sense of comfort he had long forgotten. Being king isolated him from people, and up in the throne, there was no room for any other people. He only had his ambitions and his fiery will, and it was what powered him all this time.</p><p> </p><p>Having lost the chance to exhibit this since he got separated and lost, Nayuta was, frankly, left with nothing. His days have mellowed down significantly, though he was still more or less lonely...</p><p> </p><p>...well, arguably, as he’d just gained someone he actually doesn’t mind being with.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts continued to surge in his head, some of which caused an internal tension. Whenever this happens, a light squeeze of the hand from Ren would be enough to bring him back to ease, a heavy breath exhaled each time he does. It would go on, again and again for a good while; after all, the main perpetrator for these thoughts is literally beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Him... Ren. It gives Nayuta a bit of relief whenever he’d think about how the other was here by him, not just today, or the other nights like this.</p><p> </p><p>It was that time; had he not found him after that stormy night, who knows where Nayuta could be now.</p><p> </p><p>“...Oi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever felt like you want to crush an entire being in the palm of your hands?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No...? Wait, w-what even is this suddenly!?” Well that was one way to ruin the mood; the merman was visibly thrown off, now concerned. “Nayuta-kun, are you sure you’re okay?</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” He replied, taking his hand back from the other’s grasp. “Just annoyed... fate really just has to be my enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fate...? How so?” Ren curiously asked, tilting his head. He let himself drift just a bit closer to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“...I should be out there, conquering land and sea. I’m a king with the mission to seize all that the world has to offer me, yet fate fuckin’ threw me off our ship during the storm.” His voice dripped with spite. The blood in his veins began to boil.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so? I don’t think fate’s that bad...” Ren said, looking at him so innocently. Nayuta figured, the other was probably too naïve to realize these things anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you know?” He asked, half-rhetorically. Nayuta shot glares at the other, ready to bring down whatever response the other would throw at him. He was that mad, and how he despised fate for—</p><p> </p><p>“Because it was fate that made me meet you, after all!”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he would say something like that, and in the brightest, purest smile up his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta vividly remembers his first memory of it; it was the dawn of the storm. He could recall the body pain he suffered after his unfortunate loss against the battling the storm; it was futile, and Nayuta stood no chance as he was blown off their ship, into the depths of the sea. The next thing he knew, he woke up, but what was more brilliant than the rising sun was the exact same smile he saw plastered on the merman’s face, relieved that the man he saved from possible death had regained consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta was in disbelief during their first encounter; he wasn’t a man to believe in the myths his mother would tell him once night fell, so to see such a creature right before his eyes... their first meeting resulted with Ren gaining a blow to the face.</p><p> </p><p>At least that’s where the violence ended, and while Nayuta still refused to accept such a mythical creature existing for the first few days, Ren’s persistence had won him over. He would often follow and remain close to the king whenever he was by the shore, even if he was asked to leave, saying he didn’t want Nayuta to be lonely. At times, he would heed to the other’s words and let him be by himself, but that moment would remain hopelessly quick; he would return soon enough, as fond as ever, if not even more, to see him once more.</p><p> </p><p>The more these days passed by, the more he grew to get used to Ren and his company. At some point, he gave up on trying to drive him away—not like the other’s company was bad to begin with. It was during these times that they slowly grew closer, exchanging tales here and there, although the merman never had much to share. In fact, the other admitted that there wasn’t much going on in his part beyond wandering the vast seas until Nayuta came along; the king commented how dumb of a thought that was on that night. Even with that remark, a part of him grew soft at the sound of it... as if it was an achievement, of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>At first, it was merely tolerance, but somewhere along the way, he ended up accepting the other’s presence. There was something about his company that felt comforting... maybe it was a fascination to this experience—as surreal as it is, that further fuels his curiosity, or perhaps it was the way he presented himself, practically beaming brightly despite the gloom of the night. Could it have been, rather, the way he’d entertain the other in his desperate attempt to engage further than their regular greeting, driving away the other’s feeling of loneliness?</p><p> </p><p>“Nayuta-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>...Ah.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he heard his name, he suddenly remembered: how he was allured by his voice, since the first time it rang in his ears. The very first words he had listened to were those of concern for him, and his half-conscious self during that dawn responded to his call. As he woke up, it was soon followed by a cry of relief and a faint yet sweet laugh, thankful that the other was fine.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t get it out of his head—how he wanted to see and hear more of that precious, blissful self of his.</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta didn’t react to the other; maybe if he did that, he’d hear him call his name again... just close his eyes and pretend he didn’t hear—...</p><p> </p><p>“Nayuta-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>There it is— the call he has awaited, but Nayuta had received more than that; a hand reached out once more, as his arm was grabbed. Nayuta was tugged closer to the other, and what once was the distance between the two had now been replaced by the closeness of their persons. Nayuta had leaned forward, earning himself a good view of the other’s face for the first time; his features were as delicate as he could imagine; at the back of his mind, he thought about how he can stare at them forever. His eyes trailed from his eyes, to the shiny blue scales scattered in his cheeks, and as his vision further followed, his orbs dropped to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>His heart had beat his mind. In a blink of an eye, Nayuta inclined himself, just a bit further, and what little distance between them had closed. Soft lips pressed against the other, as the kiss that they shared remained gentle, chaste, sweet amidst the faint taste of sea water. With Nayuta’s eyes fluttering shut, he continued to tilt himself forward, subtly, but even with the fine adjustment, Ren wasn’t ready. Before they both realized, they would soon plunge into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that was the worst way to break a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The two emerged from the water shortly after, with Nayuta needing a gasp of air and a cough to let out.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you okay!?” Immediately, the other raised in a bit of panic and concern, swimming over.</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, Nayuta tilted his head just a bit to the side, “I’m fine, I’m fine...” He pulled a hand to try and cover his face, yet the dimness of the night sky probably did the job of hiding his blush, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Ren heaved a sigh, then he’d approach him even further, once more taking the king’s hand, the one that was free, at least. “Mhm! I’m glad...”</p><p> </p><p>One can note the significant increase in their proximity from their usual; was this Ren’s response? Either way, if he’d continue to beam that soft smile of his like that, Nayuta’s heart won’t be calming down anytime soon...</p><p> </p><p>...and yet, he has never learned of serenity the way he felt being with him at this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so before anything else lemme just say: hi chrome i hope u enjoyed this lil surprise from me!! consider it as a thank you gift for everything so far hehe  &lt;33</p><p>alright, now i know i was gonna take a break but i knew i just had to write this down,, honestly this is the first time i've written an au like this before but i wanted to give it a try either way! this concept rly suits these two in such a beautiful way,, it makes me cry,,,, anywho as usual, i hope u enjoyed this one too!! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>